Astique in the Nation Song Contest
Astique is member of NSC since 5th of August 2007. It participated 14 times in NSC. Worst result ever was 9th place with 108 in Microstate Qualification round for NSC 13 and the best was 4th place with 137 points in NSC 14. Overview NSC 10 This was Astique's first time to participate in NSC. Aqua failed to qualify for the NSC 10 semi finals due to not voting in time. NSC 11 So Sophie went to NSC 11 MPQ and manged to qualify as a runaway winner. In NSC 11 semi she reached 2nd place, but in the final she only managed to reach 16th place. NSC 12 Emilia qualified through MPQ, finished on joined 9th place with Instir in semis and in the NSC 12 final she ended 16th just like Sophie in NSC 11. NSC 13 In NSC 13 Astique did internal decision. Jury choosed Chocolate Puma's 'Always & Forever' to represent Astique, but it ended only 9th in MPQ and therefore failed to qualify. NSC 14 This was the biggest Astiquian NF. Kelly Clarkson won with Because Of You. Song went through MPQ and semi and finally placed 4th in final. This is the best Astiquian result till now. This was also the first editon when Astique participated as a full country. NSC 15 After the biggest NF Astique held the smallest NF with only 4 songs. Cher won and went to final of NSC 15 as Astique was prequalified. Cher ended 13th. NSC 16 Astique did internal decision again. This time jury picked Shirley Bassey and 'Get The Party Started'. It was expected for song to do good, but it finished only 18th what is the worst Astiquian result as full country. Luckily Astique was prequalified as there was huge number of micros in the top 14. NSC 17 Astique again held a big NF with 10 songs. Dixie Chicks won and went to NSC 17 finals. They finished 17th, but got huge number of 12 points. NSC 18 Astique did not participate in NSC 18. NSC 19 Via internal decision Astique choose Martina McBride to represent Astique in NSC 19 with song Concrete Angel. Martina gave Astique bad result ending only 19th. NSC 20 In NSC 20 Astique is celebrating 10th anniversary and so it decided to have a congratulations NF. Famous Astiquian singer Sophie Ellis Bextor managed to beat previous NSC winner Kelly Clarkson and win NF with her second attempt with song 'Get Over You' which was beat up by no one else than Kelly. As Sophie said 'Payback time!'. Sophie went through semis and in final she placed on 5th place with 148 points prequalifying Astique for next finals. NSC 21 Astique is going internal again. This time special jury selected a trance song by German DJ team Sash. Song is done with British singer TJ Davis. Astique got their worst result in NSC history, but it was expected to do bad anyway. I Believe received huge number of 7 and 6 points. NSC 22 After bad result in NSC 21 Astique went internal again and this jury decided to go with something unusual. 90's band Enigma was chosen to represent Astique in NSC 22. It ended 8th in final reaching 121 points. NSC 23 After sucess in NSC22 Astique decided to go back to roots and choose typical dancy song. Lasgo was selected with song Something. It reached finals ending 5th with 138 points there. NSC 24 After great 5th place Astique decided to send another dancy song. This time internally Bellini was chosen to represent Astique. It is prequalified for the finals of NSC24 Spinoff contests Astique participated 14 times in Spinoff contests. Best place ever was 1st with 103 points in AATW: Italy and the worst was in NSC-ESC 4 Spin-Off when it ended 25th with only 7 points. Astique did not participate in Anthem Spin-Off due to disliking the concept of that spin-off. Astique got chance to host AATW: Canada after winning previous edition of AATW. Astique also won Real Countries spin off representing Australia with Ricki Lee. Category:Astique